everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Branch Families
Summary: Yoruko is introduced to Minato's further side of the family, specifically the branch families of the Nozaki Clan, his half-brother's extended family. The camera opens up outside the Nozaki clan residence, a limousine pulls up to the drive way along with an entourage of Red Beret Squad members and Shirokiri bodyguards. The limousine's door opens and Minato steps out of it, and he helps Yoruko out of it. Ruu-chan and Minto-kun hop out after them. Hideki and Tasuku greets them at the entrance, they are all in their formal kimonos. Hideki Nozaki: '''It is good to see you again, Senju-sama. It's nice that you can finally meet the rest of your fiance's side of the family. '''Minato Shirokiri: Um...this'll be an experience for me too. I didn't even know I had a half-brother.... Yoruko Senju: Been a while since you acted that shy, Minato. Tasuku Nozaki: In his defense, he is meeting new people. Though to be quite honest, our clan can't really be called much of a clan. The only people who still have the name are myself, Father, and Father's sister. Yoruko Senju: Wait, you have an aun- Hideki Nozaki: We do not speak of Haruka, she has defected to one of the branch families. She is insufferable, but thanks to some of our allies...lets just say she won't be causing any more scandals, ever from where she is. They are all led into a formal meeting room, seated behind a screen. Yoruko peers through it. She sees the silhouette of 7 people walk in. They all kneel and bow in front of the screen. Hideki Nozaki: 'Remove the screen. ''The screen is lifted up and Yoruko sees 5 young men and 2 young women. 'Hideki Nozaki: '''These are heirs to the respective branch families, the Nozaki family is the main branch of our clan. ''A young man who seems to be a year older than Tasuku with dark green hair bows again. '''Ayato Kawazaki: '''Greetings, future cousin-in-law. I am Ayato Kawazaki, heir to the Kawazaki family, specializing in Network connections. '''Minato Shirokiri: So like, um...you fix computers, and stuff? Tasuku Nozaki: No, his family specializes in making social connections so we can arrange our business deals ''with them. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Oh. ''A young man with dark blue hair next to Ayato bows, he seems to be the same age as Tasuku. Sakumo Honzaki: 'Senju-sama, my name is Sakumo Honzaki, heir to the Honzaki family, specializing in intel collection. ''A young woman with light pink hair beside him bows. 'Kirari Momozaki: '''Lovely to meet you, my cousins, my name is Kirari Momozaki, heiress to the Momozaki family, specializing in facades and fronts for our ''businesses. A young man with bright blonde hair next to her bows. 'Suzui Houzaki: '''It's an honir to meet you, Senju-sama. My name is Suzui Houzaki, heir to the Houzaki family, specializing in weapons trade. '''Ruu-chan: '''Ruu! (Woah!) ''A young man next to him bows, he has light grey hair. 'Mayunda Kinzaki: '''Wonderful to finally meet you all. My name is Mayunda Kinzaki, heir to the Kinzaki family, specializing in finances. ''Another young man next to him bows, he has black hair that obscures most of his face. 'Azusa Terazaki: '''Happy to make your acquaintance, Lafy Yorko. My name is Azusa Terazaki, heir to the Terazaki family, specializing in the swindling business. ''Finally a young woman with pale green hair next to him bows, she is wearing a white comedy mask. But she doesn't say anything. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Um... Hello? '''Hideki Nozaki: '''Forgive her, Shirokiri-san, she cannot speak. She is Sumika Waruzaki, heiress to the Waruzaki family which slecializing in the ''cleaning up and torturing business. An accident happened years ago resulting in her losing her vocal cords and half of her face to be badly scarred. Sumika nods and removes her mask, half her face is heavily scarred and disfigured. '''Minato Shirokiri: WOW! I, um...okay. Y-you know, I have...I have to go...over here...for a little...wow... He dashes out of the room, runs down the hallway, and reaches a balcony, which he proceeds to collapse onto, breathing heavily. Minto-kun, Ruu-chan, Yoruko and Tasuku follow him. Yoruko Senju: 'Minato-kun! Are you alright? ''*she hugs him* '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Yoruko...I'm fine. Just needed to get out of there... ''*he hugs his fiancee back and kisses her to reassure her* ''My love, I'm fine... '''Tasuku Nozaki: What was that for? Minato Shirokiri: I was...just scared, is all. I...I don't think I like your extended family, all that much. Tasuku Nozaki: I honestly can't disagree. Yoruko Senju: 'They are an odd bunch.... ''They sit down by Minato. There's a pause. '''Tasuku Nozaki: ...tell me. Minato Shirokiri: Huh? Tasuku Nozaki: About Mother. I'd...love nothing more than to hear about her. Minto-kun: '''Minto! (I wanna know too!) '''Ruu-chan: '''Ruu! (Me too!) '''Yoruko Senju: '''I mean...that is if you want to...You're my boyfriend and fiance...I want to make sure that you feel alright... '''Minato Shirokiri: I...yeah, that sounds nice. So...Mother. Flashback to a far younger Minato, lying on his bed looking rather sad. A woman with long black hair wearing a long white dress enters the room. Minato Shirokiri: *narrating* She was good at cheering people up. Never failed to make me smile. Flashbacks shows Mito singing Minato to sleep, bringing him to school, at his Middle School Entrance Ceremony. Minato Shirokiri: 'She was the best mother, she was kind, loving and gentle. She would do anything for her children...even die for them...*flashback of the car crash that killed Mito, Minato doesn't realize that he's crying*'' Yoruko hugs her fiance and Tasuku pats him on the back. Azusa approaches them. 'Azusa Terazaki: '''Tasuku, we need to talk. '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Oh, alright. I'll be back guys. ''*he follows Azusa back to the meeting room* ''What is it this time? If you're gonna ask me to kill off her or her family that's out of the question. '''Kirari Momozaki: '''No, we weren't. We want in on the the perks you'll get once the glasses boy marries her. ''Sumika looks at her siblings and shakes her head. But Azusa places a finger to the mouth part of the mask. '''Mayunda Kinzaki: '''Are you growing soft, Tasuku? Hard to believe you were the same one who's going to lead the family. '''Tasuku Nozaki: I didn't even give you my answer. Besides, what sort of perks do you expect? I'm only his half-brother, not even the rich half. Sakumo Honzaki: You know what you'll get. Increased influence and connections. Lady Yoruko herself is said to be friends with Crown Princess Nia of New Troy, one of the wealthiest nations on yhe planet! We want in on those connections, those other yakuza groups won't stand a chance! Azusa Terazaki: Exactly! With the combined wealth of the Shirokiris and Senjus and their connections, we'll be on top of them all! Tasuku sighs and turns his back to them, walking away. Tasuku Nozaki: Honestly. You expect me, the half-brother nobody knows about, to be able to give you connections? There's a better chance of a meteor killing us all where we stand. Suddenly, Azusa rushes him...only to be instantly parried away with Tasuku's katana, Tasuku not even turning around. Tasuku Nozaki: ...then it's a fight you want? He turns, a spark in his eye. Tasuku Nozaki: You never could beat me, Terazaki. *he turns and is about to strike Azusa* Sumika throws herself in between them, tripping them both and causing them to both drop their katanas. Her mask falls off of her. Yoruko, Minato, their puchis and Hideki runs in. Yoruko helps Sumika up. Yoruko Senju: '''I think she wants to say something! ''*she gives her her phone* ''Here! ''Sumika opens a notepad app and types: '''Why are we fighting?! We're making the same mistakes! Look at what happened between us! We're family, we shouldn't hurt each other! Look at what it did to me, to Satoru, to my mama and to Aunt Haruka! Opportunities are valuable but they don't mean life and death!'' Everyone pauses and looks at Sumika who now has tears streaming down her face. Yoruko hugs her. Yoruko Senju: '''It's alright, let it out, let it out... '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Sumika's right. This in fighting is what broke this family. '''Tasuku Nozaki: Begging your pardon, Minato, but you know very little of our family. Minato Shirokiri: S-Sumika knows! And...and I...I can trust her...right? Tasuku Nozaki: ...since this is family business, may I ask you all to leave? Everyone heads out of the room. Tasuku looks at his relatives and sighs. Tasuku Nozaki: '''Sumika is right....She's been right all along about all this. Minato can really see through people... '''Suzui Houzaki: '''Oh shut up Tasuku...you know why we had to do it. She would've spilled the beans on our dealings. She's only alive now because you begged us to spare her and you begged us to spare Satoru too bad the same thing can't be said about Aunt Midari.... ''*he glares at Tasuku* '' '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Business dealings, deception and lies aren't everything to life, you know. Sumika wanted us to change! I wanted to change, Sumika was the one who helped me see the stuff that we're doing! But you guys...you all are despicable! As the next head of this clan I reject you all! '''Azusa Terazaki: ''*smirks and laughs* You think we'd listen to you?! I say it's time someone took over for real! ''He reveals his katana but Sumika grabs his arm and wrestles him to the ground. Minato, Yoruko, their puuchis and Hideki run into the room. Minato des an epic dive and kicks Ayato down and tackles Sumika out of the way. Yoruko, the puchis and Hideki quickly help Sumika out of the room. '' '''Minato Shirokiri: '''STOP! Please....you guys are family...my family...I might be Tasuku's half-brother but he's still my brother! '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''I'm giving you all a chance...we can change together. We can turn a new leaf, if Sumika can, then I know you guys can too. '''Azusa Terazaki: '''Real cheap, Tasuku! Alright you guys! Choose me and do what we do best or choose Tasuku and become weaklings! ''The members of the branch families look at each other, with the look of realization on their faces. Kirari gets up and walks to Minato, soon the rest follow her. Azusa Terazaki: 'WHAT?! '''Kirari Momozaki: '''Tasuku's right...we should change. We want perks and stuff but, he's right this in fighting is making us fall apart. Just like what Sumika, Satoru and Aunt Midari had warned us about... '''Hideki Nozaki: '''Azusa Terazaki, as head of this clan. I hereby disown you! ''Minato snaps his fingers and the Shirokiri bodyguards all come in and drag Azusa away and they watch as he is escorted to prison. After everyone had calmed down, the remaining branch family heirs all bow in front of Yoruko, Minato, Tasuku and Hideki as form of apology. '''Mayunda Kinzaki: '''Change won't be so easy for us...but I guess we can try... '''Hideki Nozaki: ''*looks at Tasuku and smiles* You will become a great leader for clan, my son. ''Yoruko and Minato surprise Tasuku with hugs and the puchis glomp him.Sumika smiles for the first time in several years. She goes to Tasuku and tugs at his sleeve. She takes out her own phone and types: '''Can we go see Satoru? Last time I saw him he was in a coma.' ''Cut to the hospital, a young man who looks like Sumika but older is in his hospital bed, he had recently woken up from a coma. He turns around to see her and the rest of the family. He smiles and they all hug him. Yoruko, Minato and Tasuku watch on happily. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''You're awesome bro.... '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''You too...bro. The Nozaki clan's gonna turn a new leaf. '''Yoruko Senju: '''And we'll help you every step of the way! After all, we're all gonna be family soon. ''Sumika hugs her brother tightly. He hugs her back and smiles. 'Satoru Waruzaki: '''I'm back sis. ''The trio watch the reunion and smile at each other happily and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes